


Parental Intervention

by Moonsetta



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Justice League meeting keeps Bruce from attending Dick Grayson's final soccer game of the summer Doctor Leslie Thompkins and Butler Alfred Pennyworth decide it is up to them to get their charge to his son's game and to teach the Justice League a lesson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Intervention

_"You need to be at this meeting! That's final!"_

Batman sighed and turned around to stare across the expanse of the Batcave he called his HQ. Today. It had to be today? Of all days? He could go to a JLA meeting tomorrow. Heck he could have gone yesterday! But no-they want him there today! All day! Seriously, did no one in the League ever pick up a computer and find out how it worked? Why was that up to him all the time? Superman could get his big blue boy scout but in gear and memorize a few lines of code! It's not like it would hurt him!

"Master Bruce?"

The Dark Knight reached up to pull back the cowl that hid his features before turning to the stout figure now standing in the doorway of the elevator.

"Yes Alfred?"

"It is time, we're leaving."

"Where is-" Bruce began, his words cutting off as his eyes scanned the empty space beside and behind the Wayne butler.

"Waiting in the foyer, sir. He didn't wish to interrupt you if you were engaged with anything for the League."

Bruce Wayne sighed as he climbed up onto his feet, "I'm going to kill them."

"You do that, sir."

The two men entered the elevator and surprisingly the butler didn't so much as lift an eyebrow at the fact that his master was entering the upstairs with his costume on, which was something he NEVER allowed. Yet today, because of the situation he would allow it and he had closed all of the blinds and curtains anyways so a trip upstairs for Batman should be safe at the moment.

Exiting out of the elevator and into the Master's study, Alfred allowed himself to frown. Of all days! Today! He was in the same mind as his charge. The butler fell into a slower step behind Bruce and spent the time thinking. They both stepped out and began walking down the hallway towards the front foyer as he let his brain plan. If the other members of the League would just-

"I plan on going out when I get back this evening, have the car refueled Alfred."

The billionaire had said it so quietly that Alfred was uncertain if it was an order or a request but either way-it was his job.

"Of course Master Bruce. Should I tell the boy?"

"No, he'll be tired after his game. Let him sleep. In fact, tell him he can sleep in tomorrow. I'll need time to wrap up a few cases."

"Very well sir."

Even though Alfred Pennyworth knew the real reason behind the statements.

_Keep the boy busy while I take out my anger against the JLA on the criminal scum of this city!_

They both reached the end of the main hallway where Alfred stopped his forward advance so the billionaire could confront the boy standing by the door. Young Dick Grayson was shifting from foot to foot, facing the doorway. His frame was decked out in a white and light blue jersey with white socks peeking out from his black cleats. He had a small dark blue duffel bag thrown over his right shoulder and he was sipping at a carton of apple juice in his left hand.

"Dick?"

The boy turned, his onyx hair bouncing against the crown of his head as his light blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of his guardian standing before him already suited up to leave for his meeting with the League.

"Bruce, what are you doing here? I mean, I don't mean that rudely but shouldn't you already be at the meeting?"

"Yeah, I should. They'll probably yell at me for being late."

"Then you should hurry, I don't want you to get in more trouble," the young boy said as his face fell.

Yeah, the League hadn't taken 'Robin' very favorably but-

"Hey," Bruce said, dropping to one knee to reach out and grasp the boy by his shoulders, "I've told you, don't worry about what they say. They don't understand or even know the circumstances."

"Yeah, but I still don't like them yelling at you."

"Let me worry about them. You just enjoy your game today."

That's when the sad silence made the billionaire frown.

"I wish I could be there today," Bruce said sadly and softly, reaching up with one hand to slightly ruffle the child's hair.

The gesture made Dick smile, which he very visibly fought to keep on his face.

"It's OK. The League's busy saving the world and they need you there."

The billionaire reluctantly nodded and let his hands drop from the boy's shoulder and head before he forced a smile onto his own face.

Today. He would today.

Batman. The World's Greatest Detective. The Dark Knight.

He spread his arms out in invitation which DID make the boy smile. In less than a millisecond the little acrobat was inside his hug, his small arms tightening around the billionaire's neck.

"Don't worry, we'll win. I'll bring home the championship trophy to show you."

"I'm sure you will. I'll be looking forward to it tomorrow morning. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Time to go Master Dick."

The two huggers pulled apart to align their gaze towards the kitchen doorway. Bruce was glancing back at the hallway curiously though. Hadn't Alfred been standing over there? The Dark Knight just sighed and shrugged. He could never understand Alfred Pennyworth anyways.

"OK Alfred."

The butler walked up and rested a hand on the boy's back to turn him towards the door. He nodded to the billionaire who stepped back into the shadows of the hallway for the two to open the door and leave.

Resigned to consequence, Bruce Wayne pulled his cowl back on as the front door closed. Everything would be fine though! Alfred was actually going to swing by and pick up Leslie. The two would be wonderful support for Dick at his soccer game and Bruce had advised that the three go out to dinner afterwards. They would all have a great time!

Then why was he miserable?

He blamed his meeting and sure enough, as soon as Batman was back down in the cave his JLA line was going off with the message of his tardiness. Sigh, he was on his way!

* * *

"Where have you been?" Wonder Woman demanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Busy!" Batman barked as he walked around the Amazon to enter the meeting room where the remainder of the League sat.

He was getting some glares. That was true. At this point the entire world knew about Robin and there were major debates about the Morality and Justice of training a child as a vigilante. Thankfully, he was Batman and he didn't care about other people's opinions-especially not the Justice League's opinions! Though, the hostility did make the meetings awkward. Of course, considering the others were the ones throwing around the hostility they were the ones with the problems-not him.

"Nice of you to join us, Batman."

Superman was being obtusely kind, even if it was a front for the whole situation.

He couldn't blame the kryptonian really. He was the visible leader of the League and almost every member of the League was pressuring him to do something about 'Robin' but at the same time he thought of himself as a close friend of the Dark Knight. He was really stuck so Batman couldn't blame him entirely for his protests. He was just doing his job. He didn't hold that against him for that.

Time to spend a day looking over coding, prepping memos, rewiring circuits, replacing fuses, repairing panels and refitting boards. Hoo-ray!

"Alright now the investigation in Syria…"

He SHOULD be at his son's soccer game. Sure villains like Mr. Freeze, Catwoman and the Joker had kept him from a fair number of the games. He had actually taken great joy in breaking Freeze's face for making him miss all but ten minutes of Dick's first soccer game. Now it was the end of the season championship game, and he had a stupid meeting because other heroes couldn't learn to keep their noses out of his business! And, couldn't figure out how to run a computer.

Green Arrow, obviously. Obviously Oliver could be doing this! Or maybe Martian Manhunter, he was certainly smart enough.

He hoped Dick was having a good time.

* * *

Dick Grayson took a deep breath and then shot forward.

Boom!

"And it's a goal!" someone shouted in the background.

The nine year old child smiled and jogged to the side of the field to retrieve his water bottle from the side of his duffel bag. Taking in a drink, his eyes scanned the field, the opposing team, his team and the audience in the stands. Hey wait! Where was Alfred and Les-?

A hand on his shoulder made him almost choke on the water. Thankfully he recognized the touch as the elderly butler before he could drop the water and attempt to judo flip him. Boy would that have been awkward! Dick turned and he smiled at the sight of the two elderly adults who had been cheering him on.

"Yes Alfred, Leslie?"

How Dr. Leslie Thompkins had gotten a free afternoon and evening to come to his game he didn't know but he wasn't going to complain. It was so nice to have people that cared again. If only Bruce could-but no he was busy saving the world with the Justice League and that was much more important than a soccer game. Besides, Alfred and Leslie had set up a camera at the side of the field. They promised to record the whole game to show Bruce later that night. The Dark Knight wouldn't be home until midnight so Dick would unfortunately already be in bed but as Bruce had said, they'd see each other at breakfast.

"We just wanted to say good job," Alfred said with a smile.

That's when Leslie frowned, "Unfortunately something's come up."

"Oh," the boy's face fell but he forced a smile on his face.

"You need not worry Master Dick, there's someone else here to cheer you on."

"Huh?" the boy asked, tilting his head that caused the light of the summer season to reflect off of the blue of his eyes.

Leslie had to bite back the urge to scoop the boy up into a hug because he was too cute!

Alfred motioned to the stands where ANOTHER familiar face waved down at the trio.

"Commissioner Gordon!" Dick shouted, waving his arms at the Dynamic Duo's greatest ally.

"We won't be more than ten minutes Master Dick. I have to go make the reservations for dinner tonight."

"And I have to go pick something up at the pharmacy a few blocks down," Leslie interjected.

"We'll return promptly I assure you," Alfred promised, ruffling the boy's hair.

Ah! Why was that so much fun?

"OK, but don't be too long."

"Play your best."

* * *

Behind Joe's Family Diner Alfred Pennyworth and Leslie Thompkins were opening two small aluminum suitcases.

"I don't know. You think I'm ready Alfred?"

"Of course you are. There will be no need to act; our normal views and attitudes will suffice."

Alfred and Leslie both assured the area was clear before slipping into the back hallway of the diner. Sure the place was closed and they had had to pick the lock but soon they were both entering the diner's bathrooms. Two minutes later both stepped out, mission ready.

Alfred Pennyworth was dressed in black military boots, black professionally pressed pants, and a black long sleeved jacket. A black domino mask hid his eyes, a rounded dark gray hat topped his head and two dart guns were holstered beneath the folds of his jacket. Sure it was more an outfit for Gotham's colder autumn or winter months but he had thinned and altered the material to be more breathable. Besides, this would NOT take very long.

Across the hallway seconds later, Leslie Thompkins stepped out. Her outfit consisted of black wedged heeled shoes, knee length gray leggings, a black knee-length skirt, a light blue collared shirt all covered with a knee length doctor's coat. Thin light blue gloves covered her hands; her hair was tied up in a bun and a black swirled masquerade mask hid her eyes. Many syringes were hidden in pockets and straps beneath the folds of her jacket.

"So, we're ready?"

"Yes."

They both quickly exited Joe's Family Diner, locked the door back and headed for where Alfred had parked the car at the end of the alleyway that bent behind the building. It was a short, leisurely drive to Gotham City's nearest transporter to the Watch Tower and the two elders were ready. Today would be a great day.

The area was thankfully clear as the duo exited the vehicle, both standing before the old broken down wood shed hidden behind an abandoned cupcake factory.

"Ladies first," the masked butler said, motioning to the closed door with a slight bow.

"You just want to scare them."

"…perhaps."

The masked doctor chuckled before stepping forward into the closed space. The hidden scanner let out a buzz much like an annoying fly and revealed a hidden keypad inside a back shelf.

She smirked and typed: 20 08 15 13 16 11 09 14 19

Shaded plates came down around her and a light filled the air as she ran her fingertips along the side of her mask to lower the second tinted lenses to protect her eyes from the light.

When she felt the slight heat from the lights fade, she lifted her fingertips along her mask again to dispel the shaded lenses. When her vision was clear she walked forwards and met many pairs of stunned eyes.

"Hello there, Justice League."

Down below back on earth, the black clothed butler looked at his watch. He would give her a full half a minute advance.

Everyone was so startled by the mysterious visitor that no one saw Bruce's jaw drop open. Superman activated his x-ray vision but the mask was lead lined. This had to have something to do with Batman. By the time he had turned back towards his friend, the World's Greatest Detective had righted and hardened his features. OK inside half of him was curious and the other half was panicking. Obviously something was wrong!

Was something wrong with Dick?

Was something wrong with Alfred?

Was something wrong with both of them?

Were they hurt?

Was she not able to call him?

Did something happen at his son's soccer game?

Was it Mr. Freeze?

Was it Scarecrow?

The Penguin?

What had happened to Dick and Alfred?

How many people was he going to bury!

"Um, hello Mam. I'm Superman," the Man of Steel said, floating over and smiling unsure as he extended a hand in greeting.

Their visitor smirked in a way that scared most of the group stiff as she reached out and slid her gloved hand into the kryptonian's, "Doctor L, it's a pleasure."

Another light suddenly took up the area behind the two greeting one another before another visitor was standing before them. An elderly man with very strait posture and stiff countenance appeared before them.

"You said you'd wait a minute," the newly revealed Doctor L said with a mocking smile.

"I did. A very elated half a minute."

"Um, hello sir?" Superman asked with confused eyes, choosing not to use his x-ray vision since he was certain that the man's mask was probably lead lined too.

"Good day, Superman. I've heard much about you."

Batman was now on his feet. Why were Leslie and Alfred here in costume? Was it-it had to be Dick! What was wrong? What had happened?

Both elders looked over at the Dark Knight and frowned. It had to come to this? Batman got the cue though.

"Doctor L, Agent A, what's wrong?"

"You know these two?" Flash yelped, jumping up onto his feet.

"Don't worry Batman," Doctor L said, dropping Superman's hand and walking across the room to stand in front of the Dark Knight, "I assure you he's fine. Enjoying a half time break."

"Batman? Who are these two?" Wonder Woman asked, her heart speeding up a bit.

Um, they weren't dangerous were they?

"Only if you annoy us," the named Agent A said seemingly able to read the minds around him before he made his way around the Man of Steel to transverse the length of the room and stand by his companion's side.

"Then what's wrong?" Batman asked.

"What's wrong Young Man, is that you're here while you should be at Yeven Park supporting your son during his soccer game," Agent A said.

"Who are you two?" Hal Jordon said, standing up and fisting his hand to aim his ring at the duo.

In a proverbial flash there was a vibration against his ring causing his hand to be knocked back and open, a ding and then his ring was pinned by a needle to the table in front of him.

Everyone was staring at the newly arrived duo in shock. Doctor L had a syringe in her hand and Agent A had drawn a dart gun from his coat.

"Do not test us juvenile," Doctor L growled as she held out her hand which the needle pinning lantern's ring flew into.

Agent A did the same to retract the dart that had caused the vibration against the ring, "Do not point sir, it is very rude."

"Batman, who are they?" Green Arrow asked, being the one to finally walk over and lay a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder.

Batman froze for a moment before lifting his eyes to the duo in front of him, "They're…my parents."

Yeah. Yeah that worked and it wasn't necessarily a lie. Both had raised him and he always suspected that his father-figure was sweet on the doctor.

"WHAT?"

OK, that unison scream was WAY louder than it needed to be!

"Yes, and there's your 9 year-old son down there having a soccer game that you need to be present at," Doctor L said, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the man before her.

"Hey, we're in a meeting here and-"

Whatever protest Aquaman was going to put forth was silenced as a dart embedded itself in his shoulder. He took one breath before he seemed to choke and then…he couldn't speak!

"Protel Fallamite, it'll wear off in a few minutes," Agent A said, re-holstering his dart gun beneath his coat.

"Come on!" the elderly woman said, grabbing the Dark Knight by the arm and steering him towards the teleporter, "Agent A, please finish up here?"

"My pleasure."

"Hey you can't take him-" but Superman's protest was short lived when he found Agent A's dart leveled at his chest.

Why did he feel woozy all of a sudden?

"Do not think me so ill prepared that I came here without red sun radiation, magic and/or kryptonite," Agent A said, "I believe Batman reported that he would be busy today. That is true. He is too busy to attend this meeting."

Two flashes of light followed the dark clothed man's statement and he smirked, "We'll be busy for the remainder of the day. You may call on him tomorrow at noon. Any earlier and you will find both Doctor L and I here once again! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes!"

"Very good. I hope I need not return again."

A few footsteps, another flash of light and Agent A was gone after his family.

That's when an internal door slid open and Martian Manhunter entered the room. He scanned every one of the stunned heroes before doing a mock gesture he had picked up from the humans. If he had an eyebrow it would be raised.

"What has happened here?"

"We're…not…sure," Wonder Woman said as she was one of the few who could still talk.

* * *

Dick Grayson took three deep breaths. That had been a 30 yard run. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, especially since as 'The Boy Wonder' he had to run the equivalent of three football fields without losing his breath. It had taken awhile to get to the point but he had been successful after a few weeks of running sets and deep breathing exercises. Unfortunately, he'd been running, dribbling, stealing and shooting for a few hours. His team needed one more goal and there was a whopping 0:30 left on the clock.

Eyes on the net at the nearest end of the field and he was ready.

The umpire's whistle and he was off!

Dribbling, dodging, back kick, twist, turn, forward path clear, dash, bounce with heel, throw his body to the side and-

BAM!

"Northtide Eagles Win!"

The crowd erupted. That was it! That was the championship!

Before the young boy knew it his team was around him and lifting him into the air in celebration and also before he knew it he was screaming along with them in joy. Even if Bruce hadn't been here, it was great!

Glancing up at the bleachers he found Alfred, Leslie and James Gordon still sitting where they had been for the last half of the game though the Commissioner had somehow gotten a bag of popcorn. Oh well!

The umpire reached the winning team just as they put Dick down so he thankfully handed the large gold trophy over to the boy who had made the winning goal.

How great was this day?

In moments every child had a medal around their necks and were running for their parents' sides to show off the awards. Dick did the same as Alfred, Leslie and Gordon made their way down the bleachers and to the side of the hugging crowd. He ran to the three and engulfed each in the biggest hugs he could muster out of his small body.

"Great job kid," the commissioner said, reaching out to pat the boy on his back.

"Thanks Commissioner!"

"Now Master Dick, why don't you let Dr. Thompkins hang on to that trophy while you go fetch the video camera?"

"Oh right!" Dick said, handing over the trophy to Leslie and sprinting around the crowd for the video camera.

He was faster than the three adults and he didn't want some excited someone knocking the camera over. Of course as he neared the camera he froze at the one standing beside the camera.

"That was a nice move Dick."

"BRUCE!" the boy shouted and shot off like a rocket at his foster fathers gut.

He hadn't needed to aim high because in a split second Bruce had his boy up and in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you."

"You're here! How long have you-" but the boy was out of breath.

"For the past ten minutes."

"But, your meeting?"

"Oh, Superman rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? So we can all go to dinner tonight?"

"You bet!"

"YES! BEST DAY EVER!"

* * *

Later that night after having dinner, watching the game over on video and tucking his boy into bed Bruce was back in his Batcave as Batman, scanning his supply of chemicals. He was low on Magnesium Sulfate...

Beep! Beep!

It was coming over the JLA line. Sigh, this again?

"Yes?"

"Batman, this is Martian Manhunter."

"What is it?"

"Superman wished to invite you to a League Lunch Meeting tomorrow but insisted that one of us clear it with your…parents?"

Something told Batman that Doctor L and Agent A were going to have more to do with the League in the near future than they EVER imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-posting some stuff I had over on FF.net until I can get my muse back.


End file.
